The present invention relates to devices designed to provide visual indicators or cues designed to promote desirable golf swing characteristics. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which provides the golfer with a visual indication of the position of the golf club during a golf swing by visual reference to the golf ball and the surface surrounding the golf ball.
As is well known, golf clubs are generally of two types: the "wood" or distance clubs, and the "irons". Both types of clubs basically include a shaft having a grip or handle portion on one end with a club head attached to the other end. A complete set of iron golf clubs typically includes nine clubs numbered 1-9. Additionally, the complete "iron" golf club set will include a sand wedge, a pitching wedge, and may include various other specialty clubs. A set of wood clubs will generally include a driver or number one club and shorter distance wood clubs numbered 2-5 or 6.
The head of conventional "iron" clubs is typically made from steel or steel alloys such as stainless steel which may or may not be chrome plated. The head may be cast, forged or machined, to provide a blade portion which is integral with a hosel or neck portion. The blade portion is used in striking the golf ball with the hosel portion being designed to connect the blade to the club shaft. As is well known, the numbered clubs, 1-9, have different shaft lengths and differing blade weights and blade loft angles to allow a golfer to hit a golf ball different distances using approximately the same golf swing.
The ultimate goal of the golf swing, regardless of the type of club being used, is to hit the golf ball in a desired, pre-selected direction or line of flight. In general the golfer positions himself so that his shoulders and feet are substantially parallel to the desired line of flight of the golf ball. A complete golf swing basically includes the backswing, the forward swing, and the follow through. During the golf swing, the golfer must keep his head down and concentrate visually on the location of the golf ball. The requirement that the golfer concentrate on the location of the golf ball necessarily precludes the golfer from visually monitoring the location of the golf club as it is moved through the back swing, the forward swing and follow through. The golfer is indirectly provided with some sense of the location of the golf club during the back swing through the location of the golfer's arms and shoulders and through the feel of the club in the golfer's hands; however, the golfer does not have any direct visual reference as to the exact location of the club during the swing.
In order for the golfer to insure that the golf club travels through the proper plane during the back swing and forward swing, it would be desirable if the golfer could visually monitor the positioning of the club during the swing. This has not been possible in the past since the golfer has been required to keep his eye on the ball (and not on the club) during the golf swing to make sure contact between the club head and ball is made.
It would be desirable to provide some type of device and/or method which would allow the golfer to maintain visual contact with the golf ball during the swing, while at the same time allowing the golfer to visually monitor the position of the golf club during the swing. This would allow the golfer to improve his swing since he can visually monitor the position of the club during the swing and thereby more accurately control the positioning of the club.